Will you still love me?
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary is inside. PLZ READ! Rated for sometimes swears.
1. Transfer student

Me: Yo, enjoy! WARNING! There might be some OOCness.

Kagome: Enjoy, dear Readers and reviewers!

Summary:Kagome goes to Elmsbury and meets Josh, Ash and Ryan. All four become great friends and help each other in problems and whatnot. Kagome hides behind a happy go-lucky personality to hide her dark past and what she truly is. The boys find out but will they stay friends or abandon her and call her a monster like her old friends? Also romance forms between her and Ryan, without them knowing. Plz read! NO FLAMERS!

()

Bright, blue eyes stared up at the school, taking in the surroundings. Kagome Higurashi held her schoolbag close to her body and walked in, stepping down the silent corridors, holding a timetable. Looking for the English classroom.

"Kono basho wa meiro no yōna monodesu (This place is like a maze)." She mumbled and accidentally bumped into someone. "Node, gomen'nasai! Watashi wa subete no chūi o haratte inakatta (I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention)." She bowed deeply. She looked up and there stood our three favourite(Or should be favourite) boys. Josh,the one she ran into, just stared in confusion at her.

"Erm, I don't understand what you're saying?" Josh said, still staring at the girl in confusion.

"Anata wa watashi ni eigo no kurasu o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu ka (Can you help me find english class)?" She questioned and Josh, Ash and Ryan stared at her like she was an alien.

"Dono yō ni watashi wa anata ga rikai suru koto ga dekimasu ka? Ā! Watashi wa sore o eta (How can I make you understand? Oh! I got it)! She lifted up her timetable and pointed to the square marked 'English'.

"Oh! Well then, come with us." Ryan beaconed her to follow them and she did.

"Arigato. Watashi wa Kagome." She pointed to herself. "Kagome."

"Oh! She's Japanese. Let me try and intoduce us." Ryan said. "Kon-ee-tee-wa Kagome. Wat-asi wa Ryan." Before he could say anymore Kagome burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Ryan. I forgot I could speak english. I am sorry for my terrible english but I have been taught how to speak it all. And its Koni_chi_wa and Wata_shi._" Her voice was halfly accented.

"Ah." Ryan turned red at his small mistakes.

"So, are we going to class?" Josh asked and they began walking again.

"I'm Josh."

"Ash."

Kagome smiled.

"Well, I am Kagome. It is wonderful to meet you all."

"You are late, you three." Nathan said as they walked into class.

"Gomenasa-oh, sorry. I mean-Sorry, sir, but I am new and they were just helping me find class." Kagome bowed and Nathan nodded.

"Alright, Kagome. Josh, Ash, Ryan, take your seats. Kagome, come up and introduce yourself."

She nodded and went up. All eyes turned on her.

"Konichi-I mean- Hello. I am Higurashi Kagome-uh, I mean Kagome Higurashi and I hope we all can be good friends." She said.

"Take a seat."

She sat between Ryan and Zoe-Marie. Class started and Nathan droned on about how they would learn and write what they know about the Shikon No Tama.

"Who can tell me the legend of the Shikon No tama?"

Kagome's hand shot straight up. She stood.

"There was a lady called Midoriko. She was a brave and famous Miko. As a priestess she was well known for her strong spiritual powers and abilities, more specifically her ability to purify demon's souls and spirits, disintegrating them or making them powerless. This was the reason she was hated and feared by all demons. In her final battle, Midoriko was ambushed and up against many Yōkai. The battle lasted for seven days and nights and eventually a yōkai, created from the possession of a mortal man, who secretly desired Midoriko, by many yōkai, got her in its jaws. Midoriko, in her final attempt to defeat the yōkai, forced out the yōkai's soul and her own their respective bodies. Both yōkai and Midoriko died, but their souls infused together to make the Shikon No Tama. Both remained imprisoned within the Jewel and continue to battle, until a girl made a wish to make the Jewel disappear forever, allowing Midoriko's departed spirit to move on to the afterlife at long last." Before she could continue, Nathan spoke.

"Well, thank you for telling us." He said.

"But it doesn't end there. Oh no. Not even half of it." Kagome laughed. " Another Preistess, named Kikyo, was given the jewel to protect. She slayed many demons to keep it safe. One day she met a half demon, named Inuyasha, who she soon fell in love with. Kikyo looked after a bandit who's body was burnt and lay in a cave. Over the time he fell in love with her but knew she loved someone else so called upon his demon friends and asked them to eat his body. In return he would come back and be with Kikyo but he didn't count on them hating her. Once he was alive again he transformed as Inuyasha and harmed Kikyo with a very fatal wound and stole the jewel. Then he turned into Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha. They both thought they betrayed each other so Inuyasha stole the real jewel but Kkyo pinned him to the Goshinboku tree with an arrow and seals him there in a deep sleep and she died a painful death. Before she died she asked her little sister to burn the jewel with her body for it should not fall into the wrong hands." Kagome's hand fiddled with her necklace.

"Fifty years later and a girl appears in Inuyasha's forest and was mistaken for Kikyo. A centipede demon attacked her and she ran to where she found the body of Inuyasha but to find it awake. The Centipede demon, mistress centipede, bit into her side to reveal the Shikon No Tama within her body. As soon as she was about to die she released Inuyasha from the tree and destroyed Mistress Centipede. Then he tried to kill the girl and get the jewel but failed. They began to travel together and one day shattered the jewelinto many pieces and begn to search for them. Along the way met a fox demon named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango and a monk called Miroku. Soon they had to battle Naraku and succeeded. The girl had the full jewel and wished for it to disappear forever. Now it is just a piece of jewlery, hung around my neck." Kagome held up the jewel and smiled. "Now it's finished." She sat down and everyone stared in disbelief. Then the sound of the bell came and everyone filed out of the classroom.

"So, now we have to go to Music. Lets go, guys!" Kagome said to Josh, Ash and Ryan. They stared at her as she walked about as if she didn't just give a whole lesson on a legend on a jewel.

()  
ME: OKAY! Plz review and be nice! Thankies! BYE!


	2. Cookies and weakening

Me: Hi peeps! Thank you very much Kyuubi's Lil Sis for your review! Enjoy the next chappie, my dear readers!

()

"Sweet lil' Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me. Dup-i-dup-i-do da da. Dup-i-dup-i-do da da." Kagome happily sang as she walked down the streets to School that morning. It's been a week and a half since she started going to Elmsbury.

"Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy. Dup-i-dup-i-do da da. Dup-i-dup-i-do da da." She continued singing, not knowing she was about to run into someone.

"I start to cry when you walk out the door. You go bye bye bye. I go why why why. I'm so lonely and only waiti-Oof!" She cried out as she ran into someone and landed harshly on her bottom.

"Kuso(Damn). That hurts." She grumbled in pain. A hand was held out to her and she took it, standing up."Oh, thank yo-" Her eyes widened. "Oh! Ohayōgozaimasu(Good Morning) Ryan!"

"Good morning to you too Kagome." Ryan smiled.

"Cookie?" Kagome held out a cookie. "They're homemade." Ryan took it.

"Thanks. I was rushing this morning and forgot to have something." He said gratefully. Kagome grinned.

"Where's Josh and Ash?" She asked.

"Probably already there waiting for me." Ryan said in thought, nibbling the cookie. "Yummy cookie."

Kagome beamed.

"Thanks! I haven't really had a compliment on my baking before so that makes me happy that someone's enjoying them!" She giggled. As soon as they went through the gates they saw Josh and Ash.

"Yo, guys! how're you two today?" Kagome asked.

"Good." Josh said and Ash nodded.

"Awesome!"kagome said.

"You're very excited, huh, Kaggy." Sango said.

"Uhu!" Kagome said, grinning. "I'm joining a cheerleading squad for the footballers! Wanna see my entry idea?"

"Sure." Kagome began to do a dance routine(Just imagine it. I'm too lazy) while she said her roll call(I got the idea from Bring it on 3).

"Shabooya sha sha shabooya roll call my name, Kagome, Yeah, I am so strong, Yeah, I got the goods, Yeah, I got the moves, Yeah, I like to party, Yeah, so when I shake it, Yeah, ya better step back, Yeah, 'cuz it means Bring it on."

All of their mouthes dropped, except from Sango's.

"I should have known. Look, girl. It was epic!" Sango exclaimed and hugged her.

"Thanks. What did you guys think?"

"It was awesome." Josh said, high-fiving her.

"Well, you suit singing aswell." Sango said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yup, and there was no reason to go through my diary, Sango." Kagome said, slightly glaring.

"Aw, well, we all know you fancy someone. Not sure who but oh well, I have a pretty good idea." Sango grinned as Kagome scoffed.

"Sure. Who exactly do I like?"

"Well, my first suspicion was that popular guy, Randy."

"Ew." Kagome said. "Disgusting!"

"Josh, here."

Kagome laughed. "Nope. He's more of a cool bruv." She said, shaking her head.

"My last suspicion was Smarty-guy here." Sango's thumb jerked to Ryan.

"Nope." Kagome shook her head and pulled out her Ipod and flicked through the music and put on San Fransisco.

"I love this song." Kagome said and hummed to the tune.

"I'll take that." Kagome turned around to see Mr. Byron."Detention." He said and stalked off. Kagome groaned in annoyance.

"Oh man." She said and hit her head on the wall.

"Don't feel bad. We'll be there too." Ash said and Kagome smiled.

"Good. it won't be boring!" She exclaimed.

_At the 4 O'clock Club_

Kagome plopped on the seat next to Ryan.

"Yo, Ry." she said and put her head on her arms on the table. The room was in Chaos as everyone began to make a large mess and noise. "Gah! My sensitive ears hurt." She mumbled, wimpering. Ryan smiled at her.

"Don't worry. As soon as Mr. Carter comes it'll go down."

She smiled back.

"M'kay." She began humming again.

"What you humming now?" Ryan asked and Kagome looked at him.

"Run Devil Run by SNSD. There's actually an english version of it. It is amazing." She said. Sango walked up to them.

"So, talking to the one I have suspicions you like, eh, Kaggy?" Sango said with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Dude, your suspicion's wrong, again."

Sango pouted.

"Sure it is." She said. Kagome stuck out her tounge. She yawned and leaned back in her chair once Nathan Carter came through.

"Wake me up in San Francisco." She mumbled and began to sleep.

_Kagome's POV_

I felt somene begin shaking me. Oh gosh. Go away.

...

The shaking began again. Oh, fine! I opened my eyes tiredly and said

"What do ya want?" I asked and looked up to see Ryan. I felt my face go red.

"Detention's over. Time to go to Music." He said gently and helped me up. I stumbled until he put my arm around his shoulders and helped me walk. Ugh, keeping her down is really tough. Oh, why me?

"Look what we have here." I looked up and saw the bully who's always bugging me. Amy Peterson and her gang.

"Aww, is widdle Kagome having twoble with walking? Looks like she got her widdle Boyfwiend to help her." She tormented. I heard a growling inside of me.

_"No, Genso-no(Elemental). Don't!"_ I pleaded.

_**"But she insulted us!"**_ Genso-no growled.

_"Don't. Please. If you come out then I'll loose control of the power and I'd loose it all which could end up with both of us dead. I can't show myself until I find my mate." _I thought.

_**"Fine. Sorry, Kagome. You know how short-tempered I am. Well, I'll just go back to sleep. Good bye."**_ Genso-no's voice disappeared and I held onto Ryan as I almost collapsed.

"Leave her alone, Peterson." Ryan said, slightly glaring.

"Standing up for the little bitch, are we Woods?" She said, glaring back. Ryan started to tense. I began to stand up but I almost fell but Ryan caught me again.

"C'mon, Ryan. Just ignore them. Lets go to Music." I said and we pushed past the ODing girl. Soon I regained some energy to walk and look normal.

"You've snapped out of your sleepy state, I see." Ryan smiled as we went infront of the doors to the Music room. I nodded with a small 'Mhm' as we walked inside and sat in our normal seats.

()  
Me; FINALLY! XD They seem to be getting closer. i have been so ducking bored. I didn't say the F word B-cause I'm to lazy. BYE!


	3. Home economics disaster

Me:I'M BAAAAAACK! BOOYAH!

Kagome:...I have nothing to say.

Me: ENJOY! P.S This is set 3 days later and Arina is kagome's dead baby sister. I just made her up and Molly may seem a bit OOC but i just had to. I AM SORRY! She'll be back to normal next time! I promise! But if you want her to be the normal way she is AND the OOC thing then tell me!

Genso-no= Elemental(Or is supposed to mean that. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

Genso-no= Genso-no is Kagome's demon that was cursed to enter the first female human body. Both became good friends. Genso-no is an elemental demon, meaning she has all the powers that a demon has. :3

()

"AAH! I can't believe it!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out her hair. "My idiot of a cousin is moving in with us AND coming to this school!She turned to Ash, Ryan, Josh and Sango. "Please help me. He's such an annoyance! Please!"

"Okay, Kagome. I'll definately help you out." Sango nodded while the other three nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you THANK YOU!" The blue-eyed girl said, hugging all four of her friends.

**_"Huggies for your friends, eh?"_**Kagome heard Genso-no giggle. She frowned inwardly.

_"Please, just go back to sleep." _Kagome thought as she heard Genso-no sigh in annoyance but murmur a small 'alright' and falling asleep. Kagome released her friends and grinned.

"Well, time for Home Ec(I don't know if they have home economics. I'm making up their teacher. It's my Home ec teacher! :D P.S forgot to say THX for reading!)." Sango said and began dragging everyone to their said class.

_In Home Ec_

"Okay, class. Today we will be making christmas cookies." Mrs Gardner said with a bright smile. she wore a white apron and had green eyes and blonde hair in a bob. "We know christmas is coming up soon so this will be for the Christmas dance." All the girls with long hair tied it up and everyone got a recipe. Kagome stood with Sango at their station while at the station to their left had Ash and Ryan and the one to their right had Josh and Zoe-Marie. Everyone washed their hands and started the cookies.

"Okay, lets get to work." Kagome said with a grin. Both girls began to make the batter, looking over the recipe. Suddenly Amy dumped a bag of flour over Kagome's head when Mrs Gardner went to the bathroom. kagome gasped and turned to the girl.

"Heh, thats for ignoring me and this-" Amy cracked two eggs over Kagome's head. "is for coming to this school and being the stupid, geeky loser." she laughed along with her friends. Sango glared. Kagome just sighed in irritation, eyes watering. She turned away from the girl and ran out the door.

"Poor Kagome." Molly whispered, not being harsh as usual.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Sango exclaimed in anger. "What is WRONG with you!?" Sango was really pissed.

"She deserved it!" Amy said. Sango then slapped her. Amy stumbled back in shock.

"No, she didn't. She's been through a lot more than you think, Peterson." Sango took a step towards the red head. "She deserves nothing like this." Sango ran out after Kagome. Soon everything was silent.

"That wasn't nice, Peterson." Amy turned to see Molly glaring daggers at her. Molly had come to like the asian girl and was mad at Amy for doing that. "You will get a taste of your own medicine. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but you will get bad karma." Molly then raced after the two girls, leaving Amy there, huffing in annoyance and everyone going back to making their cookies. Ash, Ryan and Josh looked at each other in worry.

_With kagome_

Kagome knelt down in an abandoned hallway, surely lost. She began to cry, the flour on her face becoming wet.

_"Why? why me? Have I done something wrong? Have I not gone through enough hell? I already lost my grandfather, my sister Arina and my mother. Souta has cancer and Kani is soon going to be the only family I have left, other than my annoying cousin." _She thought. Kagome let out a quiet sob as she didn't notice Molly and Sango kneeling beside her. She gasped when two pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"S-Sango... Molly..." she choked.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Remember, you have us... and Ash, Ryan and Josh, I guess." Molly said. Kagome smiled and cried her heart out. a few moments later and she stopped the water works.

"Now, lets get you cleaned up, ne?" Sango grinned and Molly and her pulled her into the P.E department where the showers and extra uniforms were. Kagome took off her clothes while the other two turned away as she hopped into the shower. She shut the curtains and her friends took her clothes to the washing basket. Sango and molly began to look for a nice uniform for kagome to wear. Kagome used the coconut scented shampoo and washed out the egg and flour from her hair. Then she cleaned her body with strawberry scented body wash.

Soon she was all clean. Kagome switched off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Stepping out she saw the outfit layed out for her. She grabbed the plaited skirt and smiled. she put on her underwear and then quickly put on the skirt and the white button-up blouse. She grabbed the red cardigan with the school logo on it, put it on and admired what she looked like. It made her look different. Kagome began to brush her hair with the help of Molly and Sango. Soon her hair dried with the help of a blow dryer and her hair came in the result of waves. She smiled.

"Thanks guys." She hugged them. "This is wonderful. Let's go to class, the bell is going to ring soon." At that moment the bell rang and the girls walked their way to English. While walking Kagome and sango caught up with Ash, Ryan and Josh while Molly walked with Zoe-Marie.

"Hey guys!" Sango said as both her and Kagome ran up to them.

"Hey, Sango-woah! Who's she?" Ash asked, pointing at Kagome. she giggled.

"Really funny, Ash."

"How does she know my name!?" Ash asked, freaking out. Ryan and Josh gaped.

"Shut your mouthes or you'll catch flies." Kagome said as the two shut their mouthes.

"Who are yo-wait..." Ryan looked at her eyes to see the usual happy playfulness in them. "K-Kagome?" He exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Kagome said, smiling.

"You look different!" Josh said and Sango nodded.

"Yup. We took her to the changing rooms where she took a shower and borrowed some of the extra clothes." Sango said and smiled. "It suits her, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It really does." Josh said, high fiving kagome.

"I can tell she had a shower. I can smell the coconut shampoo and strawberry body wash." Ryan replied. "Before you ask, my mother bought the shower stuff for the school."

"Oh well, lets get in the classroom!" Sango said and all four walked in. Now Kagome felt eyes watching her. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. She blushed and sat in her seat between Zoe-marie and Ryan. Still feeling the eyes directed at her. she sighed in annoyance. Today is going to be a long day.

()

Me: i hoped you enjoyed! Review! BYE BYE!


	4. Author's note

Hey, guys. this isn't an update. I wont be uptating in a while. I'm really depressed. My uncle died AND my Mum is going to Thailand for a while tomorrow to pay respects and i'm left behind. i just have a lot to take in now.

I am sorry.


	5. Bratty cousin alert

Me: Soz for any mistakes. I typed this chappie on my Kindle fire. ENJOY!

()

" Monkeys are the best thing to walk on this planet." Kagome blinked, registering what Ash had just said as Josh, Ash, Ryan, Sango and her slowly walked home.

"Erm... What?" Sango and Kagome questioned, visibly confused.

"Oh, don't worry about Ash. He's a complete Doughnut." Josh said. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Alright?" She replied."Anywho, let's just continue to my house so ya can help me with my brat of a cousin."

_At Kagome' s house_

Reaching the door, everyone heard the sounds of crashing and wailing screams.

"WHERE IS KAGOME-CHAN! I WANT MY KAGGY-CHAN!" A loud scream was heard as Kagome shivered. Opening the door, Kagome was tackled by a little blonde boy with green eyes. The boy began to pull her long hair.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Your hair has gotten longer!" The little boy yelled but then looked up at the other four. Glaring, he stuck out his tongue at the others."KAGGY-CHAN! Why are there scary people here?" He questioned.

BONK!

"Don't think I didn't see you be rude to my friends, Kurai." Kagome replied, hitting the boy over the head lightly. Sango helped her up.

"You were right. He is a brat." Ryan said as Kurai began tugging his arm, dragging everyone inside. A tall man with raven hair and Brown eyes walked over, sighing in relief.

"Hi, Kani." Kagome said with a smile. Kani was Kagome' s older brother. 'Nuff said. Kurai ran up to Kani, hugging him and screaming off everyone's ears.

"Oh, God. Now would be a time for someone to 'hurry up and save me'." Kagome spoke, grinning.

"HA! Hurry up and save me by Tiffany Giardina. Love that song!" Laughed Sango. The three boys stared in confusion, not knowing what song that was.

"Erm, what song is Hurry up and save me?" Ash questioned. The girls gasped.

"You don't know Hurry up and save me?" Gasped Sango, elbowing Kagome. "Sing it, Kagome!"

"Fine." Kagome huffed, lightly clearing her throat. "_I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do. Then I saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie. Oh you got to me. My life was alright living in black and white but you changed my point of view_. That song." She received dazed looks and three nods. "Good."

"KAGGY! Sing London bridge is falling down!" Screeched Kurai. Kagome sighed, knowing that once his mind was set on something he won't let go.

"Okay. What part?" She questioned.

"IRON AND STEEL!"

"_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my Fair_ Lady." Everyone listened to Kagome lightly singing as Kurai yawned, slowly falling asleep, eyes drooping(he's 4 years old). "_Iron and steel will bend and bow, Bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my Fair Lady._" Kurai yawned again.

" Sleepy." He turned to Ryan who was standing right next to him. " Carry me." He ordered, pointing at the poor boy.

"What, me? No way!" Ryan rapidly shook his head as Kurai got that big large pouty face and began to scream and wail.

"CARRY ME CARRY ME CARRY ME CARRY ME CARRY MEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as everyone blocked their ears in pain.

"Oh God! Just take him!" Yelled Josh as Ryan quickly agreed.

"OKAY! I'll take you up Kurai!" He yelled as Kurai quickly shut up. Holding out he arms like a little baby would to its parents. Ryan picked him up and Kagome walked with him to Kurai's room.

" Don't do anything bad, you two." Called Sango as the others laughed.

"We won't, silly bunnies!"Kagome called back, giggling. As soon as they werewere out of hearing shot, Kagome sighed. "Alright, twerp. Let's go get you to your bed." She said in annoyance as Kurai screamed and protested.

This was going to be a loooooong night.

()

Me:The for reading! PLZ review! XD Bye!


	6. Music homework duet

_The next day at school _

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome woke up with a start.

"Wuuh? Was goin awn? Ish it Naraku?" She slurred, looking up at Miss Poppy.

"Are you alright? You look really tuggered out." Miss Poppy questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Mhmmm. Dun worry just my baka of a cousin. He kept me up all night." She waved off gently.

"Well, as I was saying, your homework will be to practice a song for this Friday of my choice and some of you will be doing a duet."

Groans were heard around the classroom.

"Now, Zoe-Marie-"

"Like, what are you sayin'? Sayin' my name when, like, I did nothin' wrong! Like, shutshut- up, yeah?" Zoe- Marie said in that very confusing language.

"I mean, the song you're going to practice is Part of me by Katy Perry." Zoe-Marie shrugged. Miss Poppy kept on giving everyone their songs Kagome tuned out until she heard Ryan's name come up.

"Well, the only song I can think of for you needs a duet." Miss Poppy said, groaning in annoyance. "Hmmm... Well, only option. Who won't mind doing a duet with Ryan?"

Silence.

"Oh, now that is just sad. Anyone?" Kagome spoke up.

A Cricket chirps along with the silence.

Kagome sighed.

"Once again, that is sad. Everyone who's left doesn't like him excluding me? Now, this is seriously sad." She said again.

"Well then. Since you spoke up, Kagome and Ryan shall be doing a duet of Good to you by Marianas Trench."

"Woah Woah Woah! That song is like a romantic one!" Ryan protested.

"Yeah. It'll be cute." Miss Poppy said, leaving no room for arguments.

4 days practicing a romantic song with one of her friends. Oh joy. That was Kagome' s reaction.

"Well, let's hope no one get' s the wrong idea." Mumbled Ryan as Kagome nodded in agreement. Everyone was handed their song words as the bell rang, signalling for lunch to commence.

_In the music room, after some people had their lunch_

"So, you start singing first and I follow on a whole after." Kagome said. Ryan and her stood in the music room, some other students there to practice.

"Yup. Correctimondo." Ryan replied. " So it goes like this at the start. _Everyones around. No words are coming out and I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_"

Kagome smiled.

"Wow. Just wow. You have an amazing voice." She complimented, earning a shy smile.

"Oh no. You're much better. Why don't you sing a bit of your part?" He tried to change the subject. Kagome nodded.

"Okay. _Thought I saw a sign somewhere bewteen the lines or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_. Well, how was that line?" She asked but received no answer."Hey, Ryan. Wake up." She clapped in front of his face, waking the boy from his stupor.

"Oh, thanks, Kagome." Ryan thanked quietly, slightly blushing.

"It's fine. So let's start from the beginning."

"_Everyone's around. No words are coming out and I can't find my_ _breath_."

()

Me:Some mistakes because this was typed onto my Kindle fire. REVIEW PLZ!


	7. Double date!

Me:Some mistakes because this was typed onto my Kindle fire. AGAIN! Enjoyzies my Readers! Plz review!

()

"OH... MY... KAMI." Sango said quietly, staring in disbelief at Kagome. They were both sitting with their class on a bench, waiting for Mr Thorne. Kagome and Sango both wore the blue gymnast-looking outfits with the white hoodie covering the top half of their bodies(you know. Those P.E outfits Kagome wore in the anime and manga only instead of red it's the blue thing underneath). Everyone else wore the normal stuff.

"What? It's just an end-of-year party." Shrugged Kagome.

"And you don't have a date!" Sango shot back. Kagome sighed. Sang o and her joined a Curling club(So have I :D) and they were having a party. You could invite any two friends with you and Sang o was complaining that Kagome didn't have a date.

"Neither do you!" Kagome said.

"Actually, I do! I asked Josh(Yes. That is pairing number 2. PLZ DON'T HATE ME! It was my friend' s idea! Blame Carl, my gay friend!)!" Sango replied, smirking triumphantly. "Get a date! Then we can go on a double date!"

"Sango since you've been bugging me so much then why don't you find me one. I give up. Go ahead!" Kagome exclaimed the last part but only loud enough for Sango to hear(and a certain trio of boys).

"Go ahead with what?" Kagome let out a quiet shriek at the sound of Ash's voice right next to her.

"Oh Kami! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome inhaled and exhaled a few times. "And ask Sango."

"I was bugging her to get a date for the Curling club's end-of-year party and she finally gave in and I'm picking the date!" Sango said proudly.

"Hey, it could be a double date! Ash doesn't wanna go so why not Ryan here?" Josh said. Kagome twitched.

"Oh yeah! Ryan! Go with Kago-chan to the party! I don't want her to be the one alone in the corner. Everyone else has a date!" Sango asked, looking hopeful. Ryan blinked and looked back at Kagome.

"Hey, don't pressure him. If he doesn't want to then he doesn't want to." Kagome placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "It's your choice, Ryan. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No no. I'll go. I don't want one of my friends to be 'alone in a corner'." He used air quotes making Kagome slightly giggle.

"Okay, kids! Today will be basketball." Kani, Kagome' s older brother, walked in in. "Mr Thorne is sick off so today I'll be teaching you. The name's Kani Higurashi. Now go get those balls." He blew his whistle and everyone ran to the closet, each getting a ball.

"Okay! It's a double date!" Sango grinned.

"Yeah! Remember, this Friday night at 5pm till 11pm." Josh said and Ryan nodded. Sango and Josh looked at each other, grinning.

_"Matchmaker time!" _ They both thought in unison, making Kagome and Ryan feel uneasy.


	8. I love Kagome Higurashi

_Friday _

"So... Can't wait until tonight, Ryan." Kagome said, smiling at the handsome boy. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. So are my parents. It's the first time I've ever gone on a date." He admitted shyly. Kagome looked at him in suprise.

_"Really? I mean he maybe a geek but his geekiness is cute, how he's afraid of almost everything is adorable and he's handsome and hot and cute and... sexy in a cute way. He's like the most perfect male in the whole world! Did I just think that?"_ She thought and shook her head quickly.

"No! Bad Kagome! Bad!" She muttered, hitting her head.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked and Kagome froze.

"Umm... Just thinking how similar we are. This'll be the first date I've ever had too." She covered up. Now Ryan was gaping.

"No way! You're pulling my leg! I mean your personality is perfect, you're really pretty, you have porcelain skin and great blue other girls would kill for! It's impossible! You're like the most perfect girl to ever walk on the planet! You're truly beautiful! Like a work of art that will be kept in everyone's hearts!" Kagome blinked at what Ryan said.

"You really think so?" She questioned as both stopped walking. Ryan began blushing and stammering.

"W-w-well I-umm... N- well, yeah I-I do b-but I ment-" Kagome silenced him by placing her index finger against his lips.

"I know what you ment... And that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Ryan." She looked into his eyes. "Hearing that gives me confidence in myself. Hearing you say that fills me with joy and happiness. Thank you. I can't express my gratitude to you but I think I can show it." Ryan felt his breath hitch as Kagome slowly went on her tiptoes and pressed her soft, plump lips against his cheek. Ryan blushed as Kagome pulled away. "Oh no. We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed and grabbed a hold of his right wrist and both took off, running.

Ryan touched his burning cheek where Kagome kissed him.

_"What is this warm, tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach? Can it be that... I love Kagome?"_ He thought, his heart fluttering when staring at her. This is it. He finally realised the one thing he never knew about himself.

Ryan Woods was in love with Kagome Higurashi.

()

Me: Soz for shortness. Thought it was cute. PLZ REVIEW!


	9. Homework! How do I truly feel for Ryan?

Me: Yes. ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Enjoy.

()

_English class(first lesson)_

As soon as Ryan and Kagome sat down in their seats next to each other the bell rang and Mr Carter walked in.

"Alright class, today let's do an imaginative stor- Um, Ryan?" Mr Carter looked at Ryan.

"Yes, Sir?"He asked, feeling like he was in trouble.

"You have a little... something right there." Mr Carter pointed to a shiny, light pink lipstick mark on his cheek. Ryan quickly wiped it off.

"Oh sugar! Sorry, sir." He apologized quickly, earning some giggles and chuckles.

"No, don't apologize Ryan. You didn't know. Anyways," Mr Carter began handing out blank lines of paper to everyone. "One of the genres has to at least be romance. No one has worked on it yet so it'll be a first." Soon everyone got to work. Kagome tapped her head with her pen and suddenly got an idea.

_Her hazel eyes widened at the gentleman standing in front of her. Heart beating rapidly, she grasped his hand and stood up from her position on the ground, the man's lips stretching into a smile. Looking down she stared at the bruised bodies of the bullies of her university, hearing their painful groans. This boy in her class just saved her._

_"Miss Mia, are you alright?" He questioned, dark green eyes staring at her. The man was quite handsome. High cheekbones, green eyes, Brown hair and a cute English accent._

_"Yes I am, Jeff." She said, smiling. Her cheeks flushed rosy pink when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it._

_"I'm glad to hear that, my dear." He said alluringly. "Shall I walk you home? A young lady shouldn't be walking alone at night. She could get hurt." Mia nodded, mouth going dry. She couldn't believe it. Jeff Manderson was talking to her._

_HER crush was talking to HER._

_"Thank you so much, Jeff. I don't know how badly injured I would have been if you didn't show up." Mia said gratefully._

_"Don't thank me. And anyways, why wouldn't I help such a beautiful lady?" Jeff replied, taking Mia away from the three beat up males and down the dark street. She flicked some red hair away from her eyes as she fell into step with Jeff, her face as red as a tomato._

"Okay everyone, stop now and hand in the sheets. The bell' s about to ring in 5 minutes."

Wow. That was very quick. The bell rang, signalling for music. Gathering all her stuff, Kagome walked out with Ryan, Ash, Josh and Sango.

"So Ryan, a lipstick mark on your cheek, hmm? A pale pink. Just like Kagome' s!" Josh said and him and Sango began laughing. Ryan and Kagome flushed.

"Oh hush up." Ash said. "Your embarrassing Mr and Mrs Kissy-Kissy here."

Kagome lightly shoved Ash.

"Oh hush up Ashleigh." She grumbled. "Remember your words Ryan?" She asked.

"Yes. You?" Ryan questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Oooh the newest couple's song. Oh la la." Sango teased lightly.

_In music_

"Okay, first let's have..." Kagome cut off Miss Poppy while waiting.

"I hope I don't mess up." She whispered.

"Hey, you'll do fine." Ryan grasped her delicate hand and gave it a light squeeze, being very careful, as if she was going to shatter like a small, fragile porcelain doll. " And anyways, if someone messes up then it's going to be me."

Kagome giggled. A few songs later and it was Ryan and Kagome' s turn.

"Are you ready?" Miss Poppy asked and both nodded. The music began playing and then when the time came Ryan took the lead.

"Everyones around. No words are coming out and I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? And none of this is enough. I still don't measure up and I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it and now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone." He sang quite well. Kagome blushed and opened her mouth and began singing with Ryan.

"And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you." Both sang in harmony.

"I would."

Kagome gulped and inhaled slowly.

"I thought I saw a sign somewhere bewteen the lines or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want and I still have your letter. Just got caught between someone I just invented. Who I really am and who I've become."

Now comes them both singing again.

"And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone and I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you. Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh etc. And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone and I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you." The music slowed a bit.

"I would and I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone and I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you. I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you. I'd be so good to you. I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you. I'd be so good to you."

They ended the song and sat down. Then Zoe-Marie went up and began singing.

"That was amazing, Kagome, Ryan. It made me think you two were a couple." Josh complimented while Ash and Sango nodded.

" I have to agree with Josh, you two." Agness said. "You two should really become a couple." Turning back in her seat Agness winced at Zoe-Marie' s singing.

Kagome and Ryan looked at each other and one thing flashed through Kagome' s eyes.

Confusion.

Her feelings were jumbled, making her confused.

_"How do I truly feel about Ryan?"_

()_  
_

Me: PLZ REVIEW XD


	10. EMBARRASSMENT!

Me: Yes. ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Enjoy. xD And soz forgot to put down that it was a fancy dress party, ya know, with the prom dresses and all that and the fixes and blah. I have been writing chappies since 9pm! I'll tell us what time it is at the end of this chappie.

()

"Kagome! Are you ready?" Sango called.

"Almost." Kagome called back.

"Me too! Kani and Kurai say Josh and Ryan are waiting downstairs, along with Mr Carter and Ryan's parents! You know! To take us!" Sango wore a long blood red dress and red sparkling high heels. She wore a dab of red eye shadow, red lipstick, eye liner and mascara. She grabbed a hold of her purse, walking into her and Kagome' s bedroom.

"Hey Kagome have you seen my- Oh my God." Sango taped. Kagome wore a navy blue dress that stopped just above the knee and had one strap, cream-coloured tights and silver high heels. She had silver and blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, eye liner and mascara. Her hair was loose in waves that cascaded down her shoulders and to her butt. Taking a hold of her purse Kagome twirled, making the skirt puff out.

"How do I look?"

"You look great! Wait. Why are you worried about how you look? You normally never are." Sango questioned. Kagome shrugged.

"I dunno. Let's go downstairs." Both girls walked out of the room and down the stairs.

_"Kagome, could it be that you truly... love Ryan?" _Sango wondered with each step they took. Soon they were in the living room... Well, Sango was. Kagome was hiding behind a wall, embarrassed.

"Hey, Sango. Where's Kagome? You look very pretty tonight." Josh said.

"Why thank you Josh and Kagome' s just being a big chicken. Too afraid to show you how she looks." Sango sighed in annoyance. "I'll just get her." Sango walked over to the door and behind the wall. "C'mon Kaggy. C'mon!" Sango grunted while pulling out the poor girl. She shoved her into the room and she stumbled. Everyone stared.

"Umm Hi." She said nervously. Ryan was the first to break out of the stupor.

"Kagome you look... I mean you're just... Wow... Just wow." He stammered. Kagome giggled.

"Thanks. You look really handsome." She replied. Turning to Ryan's parents she bowed.

"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr and Mrs Woods." She greeted with a beautiful smile.

"It's wonderful to meet the girl our son is head- over heels for!" Ryan's mother said.

"Ehem, mum, please hush." Ryan quietly pleaded.

" Ah, Ryan. No one could turn down you! You look like a young Johnny Depp."

Kagome giggled while Ryan groaned in annoyance.

Poor poor Ryan.

()

Me :Okay! Plz review! And the time is now... 6:35AM!? I was awake the whole night? Holy shite! well, better get some sleep now. Goodbye! ... or maybe I could be like L from Death Note? OMFG YAY! I'M LIKE L!


	11. The fight, I love Ryan Woods?

Me: OMFG! I AM STILL LIKE L! I DIDN'T SLEEP! OMFG! New chappie! ENJOY!

()

Kagome and Sango blinked.

" A young Johnny Depp, ey?" Questioned Sango, smirking evilly. Kagome poked her head.

"Now now, Sango-chan, don't embarrass the poor boy." She said, patting Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked grateful.

"Aww. Just when I find out the perfect embarrassment of Ryan Woods." Sango pouted.

_At the party_

"Kags, Sang! Over here!" Kanna exclaimed, waving them over to her and Kagura(Yes, they are alive. I wanted them to become beasties with Sango and Kagome when they came to the 21st century together. They're still demons but are hiding it)._  
_

"Hey, Kanna, Kagura." Sango said as her, Kagome, Josh and Ryan walked up. Both girls were wearing dress shirts, Kagura had pink while Kanna had white, and leggings.

"Been a while, huh?" Kagura smirked. "Oh and who' s your boyfriends?" Kagura looked at Josh and Ryan.

"This is Josh." Sango pointed at Josh."And you're correct. He is my boyfriend." Kagome nodded while Josh wrapped an arm around Sango' s shoulders.

"This is Ryan but he's not my boyfriend." Kagome pointed at Ryan. "We're just here as friends."

"Oh suuuuure(!)" Kanna said, unconvinced. "I know what' s going to happen. You both find out your feelings and it'll all be like ' Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings!'" She sang randomly, earning strange glances.

"Erm... Yeah, you just keep believing that." Kagome patted Kanna' s head, earning a pout.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to go get a drink with me?" Ryan asked. Kagome began to think before nodding and both walked over to the snack table. Kagome and Ryan grasped cups full of punch. Kagome took a small sip and sighed, the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

"Sorry about my crazy friends. We haven't seen each other in a while." Kagome apologized, blushing lightly.

"Oh it's fine. Ash and Josh are nutters as well." Ryan said casually. Kagome giggled, taking the cherry from her cup.

"Hey, wanna see a neat trick?" She questioned. Ryan nodded. Kagome stuck the cherry into her mouth with the stem as well. Taking out the seed she began doing who-knows-what. A few seconds later and she stuck out her tongue to show she tied her cherry stem in a knot.

"That is cool!" Ryan exclaimed. "It must be hard to do that!"

"Not really." Shrugged Kagome.

"It means she' s a good kisser." Kagura's voice came from behind Ryan. He leaped away and turned to see Kagura and Sango smirking. Kagome was distracted by Kanna.

"Tell her you like her." Whispered Sango. Ryan sighed.

"That's easier said than done." He whispered back, watching Kagome as she laughed at something Kanna said. "She wouldn't like me like that. There are many better boys than me out there. She's too perfect for me."

BONK!

Kagura whacked him over the head.

"You idiot. Didn't you ever think that she might love you back? I mean she's told us how Genso-no is calm when you're around!" Kagura covered her mouth, eyes wide. Sango gasped and sent a glare at Kagura.

"Who's Genso-no?" Ryan questioned.

"Ask Kagome." Sango said and dragged Kagura away. Ryan was just left standing there, blinking in confusion.

"Hey, Kagome, who's Genso-no?" Ryan questioned. Kagome froze, eyes wide with terror.

"What?" She whispered quietly.

"Who's Genso-no?" He repeated. Kagome clenched her hand into a fist.

"I... Genso-no is... I... Can't tell you, Ryan."

"Why?" Ryan asked. Kagome turned her big blue eyes to him. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do it's just-" Kagome was cut off.

"Just what? I can' t be trusted?"

The music screeched to a stop as everyone quietness.

"No! I do trust you!" She protested.

"Oh yeah? Well why can't you tell me who Genso- no is!?" He yelled back

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Kagome screamed.

The silence was so deafening and thick you could use a knife to cut through it.

"I see." Ryan spoke quietly. "You don't really trust me. Well then I don't see any reason we are actual friends."

"No, Ryan. You're being silly! Just listen to m-"

"No! I am not listening to you! Goodbye Kagome." With that said Ryan turned around and ran out of the room.

"No! Ryan! Come back, please!" A tear slid down Kagome' s cheek. "Don't... go."

_"Why... do I feel this way? What is wrong with me? Do I... love Ryan?"_

Kagome' s eyes widened as the stabbing in her heart sharpened at the thought of Ryan's look of sadness, anger and betrayal.

"Oh my God. I love Ryan Woods." She whispered, tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh no. What have I done?"

()

Me: Plz review! BYE BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	12. Running away and TO SIR FLUFFY' S HOUSE

Me: Last time Kagome and Ryan fought. What will happen now? PLZ review!

()

_Next day_

"Guys!" Sango called, running up to Ash, Ryan and Josh. "Have you seen Kagome? I can't find her ever since last night. Kani said she never arrived home."

"What?" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"She's gone missing." Kagura and Kanna swiftly walked up, emotionless.

"No, she ran away." Kagura protested. "Look." She held up a piece of paper.

_Dear everyone,_

_ By the time you have read this I will have gone. Don't even try to come looking for me. I could be on the other side of the world for all you care. I'll probably come back when I feel like I can ' trust's you as Ryan put it. I realised something yesterday night. Ryan, if you are reading this then this part is to you._

_I have many secrets even Sango, Kagura, Kanna and Kani don't know. The way you yelled at me and stopped being my friend really cut me deep and I feel as if something inside of me shattered. Everyone has secrets they don't even tell their best friends. Please understand that I'm keeping that secret from you so I can protect you. I don't want you or Ash or Josh to get harmed. Believe me. I need to protect you._

_Goodbye_

_ Love, Kagome Higurashi_

Everyone was wide-eyed at the letter.

"Y-you bastard... YOU FUCKING TEME!" Sango screamed at Ryan, causing everyone in the school grounds(including some teachers) to stop and stare at the group. "BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY KAGOME' S NEVER COMING BACK! YOU PUSHED A TOUCHY SUBJECT! IT WAS JUST A SECRET! SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU JUST WENT AND HURT ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND' S FEELINGS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? DO YOU THINK YOUR SOME FUCKING GOD!? YOU LOVE HER BUT YOU WENT AHEAD AND SCREAMED AT HER! SHE THINKs IT'S HER FAULT! NOW SHE THINKS SHE'S UNWANTED! You are DESPICABLE!"

Ryan listened to Sango' s words echo through his head, eyes wide when he realised what he did.

"Oh my God. What have I done?" He whispered in disbelief, remembering the look of hurt, sadness, depression and loneliness that were painted clearly on her face and in her eyes. The way tears gathered in her eyes before he left. The way her body shook, how she stared at him with those large, wide aqua blue eyes. Oh God, what a terrible mistake he made.

"What! Where's Kagome?" Mr Carter walked up to them.

"She has ran away from home because a certain idiot," Sango glared at Ryan. "Yelled at her and made her feel unwanted."

"It was an accident! I thought she didn't trust me." Ryan protested, glaring back at Sango. Then his expression turned from angry to upset.

_"Kagome, I'm sorry." _

_In a random bus_

Kagome Higurashi sat in the back seat of a bus, staring out of the window, looking at the gray and rainy day. A small buzz was heard and Kagome took a look at her phone. A text from Molly.

_Where are you?_

Kagome started rapidly typing.

_I'm not feeling well. I won't be at school for a while._

Bzzt

_Awww. Poor you. I'll see you when you come back :) Get well soon. bye._

Kagome smiled._  
_

_Bye bye, Mols! ;P_

She slipped her phone into her black pea coat and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I let you down." She whispered quietly, a crystal tear falling down against her pale porcelain, pink-tinted cheek. "I'm sorry everyone."

**_"Kagome, are you sure this is a good idea? Lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased you came unannounced."_**Genso-no' s light feminine voice spoke in her head.

_"Yes. He maybe mean but deep down inside he's like a big ball of fluff... Like his tail."_ Kagome thought to Genso-no, mentally giggling. She sighed and memories of Ryan flashed through her mind.

"My God. I do truly love him." Kagome mumbled before drifting off into a light sleep.


	13. Kagome Higurashi returns!

Me: Okay, well I decided to set this into a year later where Kaggy comes back.

()

_A year later_

Blue eyes blinked at the school. Everything was during mid-term and she was nervous. She heaved a sigh and walked onto the empty school ground, everyone all inside. She sprinted down the steps, up to the doors and opened them. She ran into the Secretary and she didn't even look up.

"Name?" She asked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

The woman looked up in shock.

"No, that's not right. She disappeared last year."

"Well, I'm back." And with that Kagome walked away to her class. Music with Miss Poppy.

_Music_

"Alright, everyone. Today we'll be doi-"

The door opened.

"Ah, so what's your excuse for being late" Everyone turned to a girl with knee-length blue streaked hair, crystal blue eyes and she wore the school uniform.

"My excuse? Hmmmm, I would say my excuse is that I've been gone for a year." Playfulness danced in her eyes. Miss Poppy looked up in shock.

"Kagome Higurashi?" She questioned in disbelief. The younger girl nodded and sat down in an empty seat which happened to be opened. The whole class stared at Kagome.

"Bingo. I'm back."

()

Me: SHOCK! Plz review for more! BYE!


	14. Change and Slowly dieing

Ryan stared at the gir-no the beautiful, graceful lady sitting next to him. Everyone was staring. Kagome had changed so much. She's gotten taller and gained a more feminine, hour-glass figure, seducive(sp?)big blue eyes, blue streaks running through her hair, her emotion was displayed in her eyes and ect.

"W-well, it's great to h-have you back. You've changed s-so much, Kagome." Miss Poppy stammered. Kagome just stared blankly.

"Of course I have. Aniki helped me grow up, Miss Poppy." She said with no emotion. Miss PoppyPoppy nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well, as I was saying today we will-" Everyone tuned out. Molly blinked at Kagome, frowning in her gothic-undertaker outfit.

"Why did you mature so much?" She asked. Kagome had a look of sadness in her eyes as Genso-no thought to her.

**_"No. Don't say. We have to protect our pack."_**Kagome frowned inwardly.

"For everyone's safety." With that said Kagome went back to her new self and blinked at the teacher

Ryan frowned, slightly ruffling up his hair cut as he lightly shook his head. He still has feelings for Kagome but he feels as if she doesn't forgive him like he doesn't forgive himself. She was now proud, tall, elegant, gorgeous, quiet oh the list could go on. Ryan can't help but want to go back and apologize for hurting the poor girl. He drove her into the awaiting arms of adulthood, even though she was still a bit young.

Oh how he wished he could have told her.

How he wished he respected her privacy.

Wished he never lost his temper.

That he should have realised how depressed she had become.

Wished that he knew his actions would have caused her to disappear and change.

_"Oh, sweet, young Kagome. This was all my fault."_

_Drip._

A tear fell upon the paper and that was when Ryan shattered. He felt hollow, emotionless, numb, cold. Her returning may be joyous but seeing her now is starting to kill him slowly inside.

_Gomenasai, my dear Kagome._


	15. Now a hollow shell

Everything went blank. He couldn't hear, see, feel, taste, nothing. He never heard Miss Poppy call out his name. Numb, shallow, deep, broken, empty, shattered, dead inside, lost, torn, these were some of the things Ryan Woods has just become in these few minutes.

The teacher called his name. No answer. ' Ryan!' She would now say harshly but he just ignored everything. He was in darkness. His pen dropped to the floor. He was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling into a pit of despair. No matter what he was surrounded by blackness. Nothing but the dark which consumed his quivering form. His eyes were gazed, glazed, lifeless, hollow. Everything echoed then nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Everything crumbled into dust. Into nothingness. Nothingy nothingy nothingness. No-thing. Nothing.

Now life felt like a waste. Like something that people take pride and entertainment in turning into a horrible, terrible drama. A large nightmare.

With these feelings, Ryan fell from his chair and upon the cold, hard floor, going unconscious as everyone panicked, especially Kagome.


	16. Helping and to forgive and forget

_Kagome' s pov_

Oh no. Ryan's collapsed! What's going on? I knelt to his cold body and held it close.

"Someone get me a blanket." No one moved. "NOW!" I snapped and someone scrambled off to find a cozy blanket to wrap around Ryan. Josh helped me set him on the table where he now lay, sleeping in peace. I ran my fingers through his hair and saw how he was doing in growing up. He got a hair cut, that's for sure. There were dark rings under his eyes, making him look like he hasn't slept in so long. Poor thing.

"Kagome." I looked up at Sango."You do know that ever since you left Ryan hasn't slept or focused well. He's even fallen behind with work. He really was sorry for yelling at you. He truly loves you."

I shook my head.

"No. There's no way anyone would love me once they realise the... _Thing... _inside of me." I whispered to her gently, frowning.

"But he doesn't know! He loves you, even if he doesn't know the creature is inside you!" Sango hissed as everyone left us to fixing Ryan. I still ran a hand through the boy's hair, hearing him sigh in a relaxing motion. I smiled. He looks so peaceful. So calm. So wonderful. So vulnerable. So handsome... So kissable. I blushed at the thought of his lips. His soft, sweet, tender, pale lips. No! Bad, Kagome. Bad! No taking advantage of a sleeping boy!

Molly came in with a blanket and gave it to me. I nodded my thanks and wrapped it around Ryan, just to make sure he doesn't get pneumonia. Oh dearest Ryan, I hope you will be alright.

_After school_

_ No one's Pov_

Ryan was taken home after the little incident. Kagome blushed as she, Josh, Ash and Sango walked up to his front door, the young demon-vessel holding a bouquet of white, red and blue roses. Josh knocked and the door was opened by Ryan's father. He smiled and let them in politely. Once Kagome took off her shoes she said a quick hello and made a bee-line to Ryan's room. She opened the door to see Ryan laying in his bed while his mum lay a cup of water on the table. Looking up she smiled.

"Hello, Kagome. It's wonderful to see you again." Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Same to you." Kagome sat on the edge of the bed next to Ryan and lay the flowers in an empty vase on the small table. Sighing, she ran her hand through his soft locks once again. Mrs Woods smiled and walked out, leaving the two alone. Kagome began to cry softly since no one was around and Ryan was asleep.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. I shouldn't have left. If I didn't then you would have slept just as normal. Studied like the sweet little boy that everyone knows. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I wish I never left. Never let your words get to me! I couldn't help it because-" She cut herself off as tears were threatening to slide down her face. "It's stupid. I know it won't be returned. Just forgive me, please. Gomenasai." A tear fell to Ryan's face and slowly ran down his face, leaving a shiny, wet trail in it's wake. She slowly stood up and turned to leave until a cold hand grasped her wrist.

"Please stay." A quiet and raspy voice spoke. The startled girl quickly spun around to see Ryan staring at her, hand stretched out. A blush stained her cheeks as she lay on top of the duvet next to him, holding his hand while he lay under the bed covers.

_"Oh Ryan." _Kagome thought gently. _"I love you so much, my dear koi'"_

()

Me: Awww! Forgive and forget! Those two are made for each other here! Review plz! Bye XD


	17. I love you

Gentle eyes gazed over the sleeping form of the teenage girl. A male sigh sounded around the room as a hand slowly rubbed Kagome's back. She curled up into Ryan's warm side, sighing in content.

"Oh, Kagome. I love you." He whispered quietly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She moaned gently and curled up closer, shivering a bit. Ryan wrapped his arms around the quivering girl. Ryan smiled at the female, a blush slightly dusting his cheeks.

"Do you mean it?"

Ryan let out a surprised squeak and looked down at Kagome who was staring back with blurry blue eyes. She looked hopeful. He slowly nodded and Kagome wrapped her arms around his hips snuggling down.

"Good. I love you too, Ryan." She murmured, surprising Ryan. Did he hear her right or did he just imagine it? No no. He was pretty sure that this moment was real.

She loves him.

She _loves _him!

_She _loves _him_!

"Funny. Sango was saying that you did love me." Kagome whispered gently, blushing. She was in a sleepy state and decided to not snap out of it.

From this moment on, both knew this would be the start of a new relationship.


	18. K-I-S-S-I-N-G and AMBUSHED BY FOWLMERE

Me: Hello! Been a while. I know. Plz enjoy and I hope that this is to your liking! REVIEW!

()

"Kagome and Ryan sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

The new couple both woke up with a start as Sango, Josh and Ash began singing.

"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

The other three laughed while Kagome and Ryan both blushed madly.

"Oh hush up!" Kagome exclaimed then looked at the clock. "OH SHUZZAL! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She panicked. Standing up she began running about, grabbing her schoolbag, trying to tame her wild hair ect.

"Kagome, calm down! It's fine! My clock is 1 hour and 30 minutes late!"

Kagome froze. Then fell onto the bed with her head in Ryan's lap.

"So, are you serious? Some of us might be sent to Fowlmere?" Sango asked Josh as he nodded.

"FOWLMERE!?" Kagome exclaimed, blinking in shock. "Are you SERIOUS!? OH MI GAWD!"

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. Our new Head Teacher Ding Dong said."

Kagome laughed. "Ding Dong? Lol!" She said.

"Yeah." sango grinned. "Ding Dong because his name's Mr. Bell."

Everyone laughed.

SLAM!

the door opened to reveal Kagura and Kanna walking in.

"I see it's a new couple, ne?" Kagura asked, smiling. Kagome blushed while Ryan got a bit braver as he nodded and held her hand. "AWWWWW!"

The door opened again. "Ryan! Everyone, get ready to get to school. You remember it's a long way." Ryan's Mother said and everyone nodded. She left without another word. Kagome grinned.

"We'll go out so you can get changed." she whispered and they did as she said, leaving the boy to do his routine.

_On the walk to school_

"This'll be hilarious!" Sango giggled after they explained their plans to kagome.

"Is that really a good idea?" she asked. "I'm staying out of this."

Suddenly three boys were all up in their faces.

"Where'd you think you're going?" The middle one asked gruffly.

"Um, school." Sango replied, rolling her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, you know. The big grey building with classrooms and all that." Josh said. Kagome didn't like these boy's auras. Genso-no was uneasy too.

**_"Their auras are... a bit dark. Bruised. a bit haunted. Were they abused or beaten or something?" _**Genso-no whispered.

"Oh yeah? Well, which school?"

Kagome really started to worry as she grasped Ryan's shoulder. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the 3 other boys they didn't know.

"Something's wrong." She whispered, her grip on his shoulder tightening. "Erm, Elmsbury High." She said but then shrunk away at their harsh gazes.

"Well, we go to Fowlmere. Wanna know what's nice about it?" The boys started to look brash and rough-looking. The leader looked at Kagome. "Hey, cutie."

Kagome stumbled back in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she asked, astounded.

"Wanna hang out with real men?" He asked, grabbing and pulling her by her arm away from the group. She squirmed a bit.

"Umm, I'd prefer a boy who's not mean to my friends and doesn't hurt me." Kagome grunted as his grip was really hurting. "I'm serious. Please let go."

The 3 stranger boys laughed.

"So polite." the one on the leader's left said and grasped ahold of her other arm. "and a real attractive one, ey?"

Kagome continued struggling.

"L-let me go, please. it hurts. OW! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Ryan growled and stepped forward.

"Hey, Kagome said let go." He snapped. Then their grips got too tight and Kagome looked up sorrowfully.

"Listen, okay? I'm sorry." and with that she kicked one in the gut. He let go with a moan of pain and with her free hand kagome punched the other. " RUN!"

They all ran off as the boys chased them down many streets, turns, alleyways until they shook them off.

"I feel so disgusted." Kagome shivered while Ryan wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, at least you're okay." Ryan smiled while Kagome giggled.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Ry-Ry." She leaned into his touch which comforted her, protected her, made her feel safe.

As long as she was with him then nothing would worry her.

()

Me: Not much. I know. 3¬3 I like writing/typing Ryan being overprotective and not a wimp. REVIEW PLZ! And NO FLAMERS!


End file.
